Season 2
Season 2 of Wynonna Earp was officially announced on July 23, 2016. It consists of 12 episodes and premiered on June 9, 2017. Cast Main * Melanie Scrofano as Wynonna Earp (12/12) * Dominique Provost-Chalkley as Waverly Earp (12/12) * Shamier Anderson as Xavier Dolls (11/12) * Tim Rozon as Doc Holliday (12/12) Recurring * Katherine Barrell as Nicole Haught (12/12) * Varun Saranga as Jeremy Chetri (11/12) * Tamara Duarte as Rosita Bustillos (9/12) * Dani Kind and Meghan Heffern as The Widows (9/12) * Greg Lawson as Randy Nedley (5/12) * Brendon Fehr as Ewan Allenbach (4/12) * Dani Kind as Mercedes Gardner (4/12) * Caleb Ellsworth-Clark as Tucker Gardner (4/12) * Kate Drummond as Agent Lucado (4/12) * Michael Eklund as Bobo Del Rey (3/12) * Rachael Ancheril as Gretta Perley (3/12) * Patrick Kwok-Choon as Perry Crofte (3/12) * Reamonn Joshee as Stevie (3/12) * Meghan Heffern as Beth Gardner (2/12) * Shaun Johnston as Juan Carlo (2/12) * Kevin Hanchard as Richard Moody (2/12) List of Episodes Media Images Season2 promotional 001.jpg Season2 promotional 002.jpg Videos Wynonna Earp - Season 2 - Trailer 1 Wynonna Earp - Season 2 - Trailer 2 Wynonna Earp - Season 2 - Premiere Date Announcement Wynonna Earp - Season 2 Opening Production The show's renewal for a 10-episode second season was officially announced on July 23, 2016 during the show's panel at San Diego Comic-Con.‘Wynonna Earp’ Renewed For Second Season By Syfy — Deadline The lead actress, Melanie Scrofano, found out that she was pregnant after the renewal. Because Scrofano would be more than halfway through her pregnancy by the time production began and would make disguising her baby bump difficult, showrunner Emily Andras decided to write her pregnancy into the season and earned support from the producers at IDW Entertainment and Syfy.‘Wynonna Earp’ Exclusive: Emily Andras and Melanie Scrofano Break Down Reveal — VarietyMELANIE SCROFANO ON HER PREGNANT SUPERHERO - The TV Junkies Writing had begun in the spring of 2016, and the scripts weren't all finished by the time Scrofano revealed her pregnancy in September that year; though some planned elements were adjusted or removed, many plot points were kept and the changes to the overall story were minimal.WYNONNA EARP: EMILY ANDRAS TALKS “LET’S PRETEND WE’RE STRANGERS” - The TV Junkies To accommodate the new storyline, Syfy ordered two additional episodes, bringing the total order from 10 to 12 episodes, which was announced on October 7, 2016 at the show's New York Comic Con panel.".@WynonnaEarp season 2 was originally going to be 10 episodes... Now it's 12!" Syfy on Twitter Filming for the season ran from December 12, 2016 to April 13, 2017 in Alberta (primarily Calgary, with additional location filming in surrounding areas including Springbank and Didsbury).Passionate fan base has high expectations for Alberta-shot Wynonna Earp | Calgary HeraldCalgary-shot Wynonna Earp picked up for a third season | Calgary Herald"Last day of principal photography on @WynonnaEarp Season Two." Tim Rozon on Twitter Varun Saranga and Tamara Duarte joined this season in the recurring roles of Jeremy Chetri and Rosita Bustillos, respectively. Scrofano gave birth on April 18, 2017, four days after the season had officially wrapped.No pregnant pause: Expecting a baby didn't slow down Wynonna Earp | Calgary HeraldWynonna Earp EP walks us through the heartbreaking finale — and that surprise ending | EW.com Scrofano and her character's pregnancies were kept under wraps until the airing of the reveal episode, Let's Pretend We're Strangers. It was announced on March 29, 2017 that Bell Media was boarding the second season as a production partner and that Wynonna Earp was moving from CHCH-DT to their Space channel in Canada, distributing the series nationwide. Bell Media also acquired the rights for the first season and, in anticipation of the premiere of Season 2, Space began airing Season 1 on April 15, 2017 with a special double-episode series debut. Season 2 premiered simultaneously on Syfy and Space on June 9, 2017.Wynonna Earp swaps CHCH for Space — Playback Daily The season became available for streaming on Netflix on June 9, 2018.Everything coming to (and leaving) Netflix in June 2018 — Netflix Life References fr:Saison 2 Category:Seasons Category:Season 2